waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Adventures of Anna and Elsa and Pongo and Perdita
The Adventures of Anna and Elsa and Pongo and Perdita is a 2015 animated package film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by RKO Radio Pictures. The film consists of two movie – the first is based on the 1956 children's novel One Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith, and the second is based on the 1845 short story "Frozen," called The Snow Queen in the film, by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale. Segments The film is set in a live-action library divided by two animated film. The first segment, One Hundred and One Dalmatians is narrated by Scott Adsit and followed by Ryan Potter narrating Frozen. ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' Songwriter Roger Radcliffe lives in a bachelor flat in London, England along with his dalmatian Pongo. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, he spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. He quickly gets Roger out of the house and drags him through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love and got married. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger is able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel. That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy and materialistic former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter for a large sum, but Roger says they are not for sale. Weeks later, she hires Jasper and Horace Badun to steal them. When Scotland Yard is unable to determine the thieves or find the puppies, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in London. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in a place called Hell Hall (Cruella's abandoned and dilapidated family estate, also known as The De Vil Place), along with many other dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns they are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave town to retrieve their puppies. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue them himself while the Baduns are preoccupied watching television, but they finish their show and come for them before he can get them out of the house. Pongo and Perdita break into the house through a window and confront the Baduns just as they have cornered and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Pongo and Perdita realize there are dozens of others with them, 99 altogether including the original 15. Shocked at Cruella's plans, they decide to adopt all of them, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. They begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella and the Baduns giving chase. In one town, known as Dinsford, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van bound for London. As it is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car and rams it, but the Baduns, who try to cut it off from above, end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and his first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends. Suddenly, barking is heard outside and, after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. After wiping away more of the soot, the couple is delighted to realize their companions have returned home. After counting 84 extra puppies, they decide to use the money from the song to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 dalmatians. ''Frozen'' Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, possesses cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Princess Anna. Their shocked parents, the King and Queen, seek help from the troll king, who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, causing a rift between the girls as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation as Queen. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Princess Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fears, her coronation goes off without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes and Anna hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities during an emotional outburst. Panicking, Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she casts off restraint, building herself a solitary ice palace, and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf. Meanwhile, Anna sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. When obtaining supplies, she meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounter Olaf, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna insists that Elsa return, Elsa becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow creature to drive Anna, Kristoff and Olaf away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it is thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she does not know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to find each other. However, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile. Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again. Cast *Scott Adsit as narrator of One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Ryan Potter as narrator of Frozen *Rod Taylor as Pongo *Cate Bauer as Perdita *Betty Lou Gerson as Cruella De Vil and Miss Birdwell *Ben Wright (singing voice provided by Bill Lee) as Roger Radcliffe *Lisa Davis as Anita Radcliffe *Martha Wentworth as Nanny, Queenie, and Lucy *Frederick Worlock as Horace and Inspector Craven *J. Pat O'Malley as Jasper and Colonel *Thurl Ravenscroft as Captain *David Frankham as Sergeant Tibbs *Barbara Baird as Rolly *Mickey Maga as Patch *Sandra Abbott as Penny *Mimi Gibson as Lucky *Tom Conway as Collie and Quizmaster *Kristen Bell as Anna the 18-year-old Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's younger sister *Livvy Stubenrauch as 5-year-old Anna *Katie Lopez as 5-year-old Anna (singing) *Agatha Lee Monn as 9-year-old Anna (singing) *Idina Menzel as Elsa, the 21-year-old Snow Queen of Arendelle and Anna's elder sister *Eva Bella as 8-year-old Elsa *Spencer Lacey Ganus as 12-year-old Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, an iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven *Josh Gad as Olaf, a comic-relief snowman who dreams of experiencing summer *Santino Fontana as Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles *Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton *Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie the Troll King *Chris Williams as Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna *Maia Wilson as Bulda, a troll and Kristoff's adoptive mother *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, a giant snow monster *Maurice LaMarche as the King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father *Jennifer Lee as the Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother Category:Films Category:2016 films Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Frozen Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:English-language films Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Films directed by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films directed by Jennifer Lee Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Film scores by George Bruns Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:American musical films